The Fake Girlfriend
by vanessamxrano
Summary: Laura Marano is hired to be Ross Lynch's fake girlfriend, he's a total jerk; or at least that's how he acts. She has to go on tour with him and his band, much to her dismay, and drags Vanessa with her. Vanessa and Riker instantly get off on the wrong foot; and it seems as though all hope is lost. But is it? Total Raura and Rinessa. AU.
1. Prologue

*Laura and Vanessa*

*Laura's POV*

I heard my phone ringing in the living room but couldn't answer it because I was too busy cooking in the kitchen. "Vanessa? Could you get that?" I yelled.

"Sure!" She yelled back before I heard her answer my phone. "Hello? No, this is her sister. Sorry, who's calling? Alright. Can I take a message? Sure. Bye."

She appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "That was some guy, he sounded pretty serious. He wants you to call him back ASAP. I wrote down his number."

"Hmm. I wonder who." I mumbled. "This is almost ready. I hope you're hungry."

She nodded eagerly. Vanessa and I live alone in LA because our parents died a few years ago. Vanessa moved to LA when she was eighteen to persue her career in acting, she's on the hit TV show 'Switched At Birth'. I moved only a few months after her because she'd always been my best friend; we needed each other. We'd both had a pretty tough life, and she hated the thought of me staying alone in Miami without her.

After we'd eaten, I went up to my room; determined to call back that number. It rang a few times before a woman answered, "Hello, Jayden Pearson's office."

"Hi. I recieved a call earlier, and I was told to call this number."

"Speaking?" Her shrill voice asked.

"Laura. Laura Marano.

"Ah, Miss Marano. I'll put you straight through to Mr Pearson. He'll be with you in a moment." She told me. By now, I was really confused.

A male voice spoke through the phone not long after, "Hello, Miss Marano. I'm sure you're wondering who I am, and why I called you."

"Uh, kinda." I replied.

"Are you familiar with the band R5?" He asked.

I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me, "Mmhmm. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Miss Marano, I have a proposition for you, if you're interested." I didn't answer so he continued. "One of our members has been getting some bad publicity lately, and we have to turn to our last resort."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Which is?"

"We will pay you one million dollars to be Ross Lynch's fake girlfriend." He finally said, and my eyes went wide. Uh, what?!

What will Laura say? I think it's kind of obvious, hehe. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I'm gonna enjoy writing it. Chapters will definitely be longer, this is just the prologue. Orginally, I only shipped Raura but I've seriously warmed up to the idea of Rinessa, I think they'd be too cute for words. I also have this story uploaded on Wattpad, if you'd prefer to read it there. Search 'sxshaembeth' or I'll put the link on my profile. Anyway, review! :)


	2. Chapter One

_**AN; Thank you for your favourites and follows, guys. Can you also review please, they persuade me to update quicker and I like to know your ideas and if I should change something. Thank you to the people who did review though. Also, the majority of this story will probably be in Laura's POV, but sometimes I might switch to Vanessa or Ross.**_

*Laura POV*  
I woke up in the morning feeling slightly nervous. I was going to meet Mr. Pearson today, and the guy I was going to be a fake girlfriend to. I got up out of bed and showered before slipping on strapless coral hi-low dress with a cropped black blazer and brown ankle boots. My hair was in the usual curls, and I had on natural make-up with a light pink lipstick.

"LAURA?! ARE YOU READY YET?!" Vanessa yelled. She was dropping me off at the office before going out with some friends. I had to either find my own way back, or call her when I'm done.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I grabbed my phone, house keys and bag before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

"Finally." Vanessa commented.

I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing she was only joking. She wasn't one of those sisters that get annoyed by everything their little sister does; we're really close. My sister is my best friend. "I'm so nervous."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Vanessa said as we walked out of the door. "Honestly, I don't know why you even said yes. I wouldn't do it for all the money in the world."

"We kind of need it, Nessa." I replied. "I wouldn't have said yes if I thought we were okay on money, but we aren't."

The rest of the journey was quiet; neither one of us spoke until we arrived at the building.

"Call me if you need me." Vanessa called as I got out of the car.

I nodded, "Okay. See you later." I slammed the car door shut, and walked over to the entrance. I took a deep breath before walking inside and heading straight to reception. There was one lady sat at the desk; she was in her early thirties with blonde hair. "Hi. I'm here to see Mr. Pearson."

"Name?" She asked.

"Laura Marano." She replied and the blonde picked up the phone beside her, and put it to her ear.

"Good Morning, Mr Pearson. I have a Laura Marano hear to see you." She spoke into the phone. "I'll send her through." She said before putting the phone back. "Miss Marano, if you would like to follow me."

I followed her down a long hall, and up some stairs then down another hall before coming to a stop outside a office. She knocked on the door, and Mr. Pearson shouted for them to enter.

The blonde let me into the room before leaving. I took a look around; the office was huge and sat behind the desk was a tall, good-looking man in his thirties. In front of him was the band member I was supposed to play fake girlfriend to; Ross Lynch.

"Hello, Miss Marano. I'm glad you could make it." Mr. Pearson said. "Have a seat."

I sat down beside Ross, and he didn't even look at me once.

"I don't need you to do much, I just need to discuss a few things and you need to sign some papers." He said.

"Should I have a lawyer present?" I asked.

He laughed slightly, "No, no. It's just to say that you've agreed to do this, and no one's forcing you or anything like that. Also, if you fail to do so for the required time period; we won't pay you."

"This is ridiculous; why would you _pay _someone to be my girlfriend?" Ross spoke for the first time. "There are tons of girls who are dying to be my girlfriend and they'd do it for free."

Mr. Pearson chose to ignore what he said. The rest of the meeting ran smoothly, and I signed the papers that I needed to. However, once Mr. Pearson left for a few minutes; everything went downhill.

"So," I began, trying to make conversation. "Weird situation, huh?"

"We don't need to talk anymore than we have to, okay?" Ross grumbled.

I widened my eyes in surprise, "Well then. Don't you think we should at least try to be civil? We're going to be 'dating' for the next few months."

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Let's just get one thing straight; you do your thing and I'll do mine. We do not have to spend every minute together, and I certinately do not want to. If it was up to me, I would have sent you away at the door."

"Excuse you." I exclaimed; how dare he make me sound like one. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for the money; despite everything else, my sister and I _need _the money and that is the only reason I'm doing this."

Ross shot me a glare and opened his mouth to reply but Mr. Pearson walked in before he could. "Alright Miss Marano. Everything is sorted, we'll call you tomorrow with any other details."

"Thanks, Mr Pearson." I smiled, standing up. "Goodbye Ross." I walked out, not taking one look back. What a _jerk_!

~~~  
I decided to walk home rather than call Vanessa just to clear my head. I had no idea how this whole fake girlfriend thing was going to work but I was willing to try for the money, no matter how much of a jerk Ross is. I just hoped the rest of the band wasn't like that; I knew I had to meet them sometime.

I arrived home to find Vanessa's car in the drive. I wasn't expecting her to be back so early. I walked up to the front door and walking in; shutting the door firmly behind me.

"How was your meeting?" Vanessa asked, coming down the stairs.

I sighed, "It was okay, if you ignore the fact that Ross is a total jerk. He was all like 'you do your thing, and I'll do mine. We don't have to spend every minute together and I don't want to." I tried to imitate his voice.

She looked surprised. "Wow. He seems so nice on interviews and stuff."

"I know. He's like a completely different person." I told her. Or maybe he was just a complete different person with me; maybe he just doesn't like me.

~~~  
Jayden called me a few days later and told me to come down to his office because he had something to tell me and he wanted me to meet the rest of R5. I told him okay even though I didn't really want to go.

I arrived at Jayden's office around ten, and knocked on the door. He shouted for me to come in; so I did. He was once again sat behind his desk with four guys and one girl sat in front of him.

"Hello Miss Marano." He greeted.

I smiled, "Hey Mr Pearson."

The girl turned around in her seat and stood up, "Hi. I'm Rydel."

"Hey. I'm Laura." I smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." She grinned; okay, maybe it was just Ross that's a jerk. "These are my brothers Riker," She pointed to the guy sat beside Ross. "And Rocky." She pointed to the guy on the other side of Riker. "And this is our friend Ellington."

I smiled and gave them all a slight wave, to which they ignored. Except Ellington who waved back. Rydel rolled her eyes at her brothers' actions.

"Okay, Miss Marano, as you know when you signed the papers the other day, you agreed to do anything we may ask of you." Jayden began. "It seems that R5 are going on a tour around North America for three months. We need you to go with them."

My eyes widened; I barely even knew them. "What? I can't just _leave_."

"I'm sorry, Miss Marano."

"I barely know any of them. How can you expect me to spend the next three months travelling North America with them?" I asked, and looked at Rydel. "No offence."

Ross stood up, "Offence taken."

"I wasn't talking to you." I snarled.

"Stop that." Mr Pearson scolded. Ross crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed, "I can't leave my sister here."

"How old is she? 12, 13?" Ross asked, rolling his eyes.

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "She's 20."

"And she can't take care of herself?" Riker laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes she can, but I can't leave her for three months. We've been through a lot together and I'm not about to up and leave her for three months with barely any warning!"

Mr Pearson sighed, "Very well, Miss Marano. I'm sure we can fit one more on the bus."

I sighed. There was no point in trying to fight him on this; I did sign a contract. I was so nervous about what the tour had in store for me; and I knew I was going to have to practically beg Vanessa to join me.

_**A/N: Okay, what do you guys think? Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Anyway, leave your thoughts in a review and don't forget to check out my other story Here For You! **_


	3. Chapter Two

I stormed into my house that afternoon after getting back from Jayden's office. I couldn't believe I had to spend the next three months with _Ross Lynch_. I threw my bag down on the floor and screamed into the cushion on the couch.

Moments later Vanessa appeared with a shocked look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"No." I grumbled. "I'm beginning to regret agreeing to this whole thing. I'm not sure how much more of Ross' attitude I can take."

Vanessa sat beside me, "He sounds like a blast. Too bad I've never had the pleasure of meeting him." She joked.

"Oh you will." I smirked. "Jayden had this bright idea of going on tour and I have to go on tour with them which means you're coming with me."

Vanessa laughed thinking I was joking. I stared at her before she finally realised I was serious and she frowned, "What? Why do I have to come?"

"Because you can't possibly leave me alone with him for three months." I groaned. "You have to come with me."

"Laura..." She began to say no again but I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Fine." She growled, and I hugged her from the side.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now go pack because we leave tomorrow." I smiled and she glared at me. I ran out of the room before she could say anything.

~~~  
The next morning, I woke up extra early and got in the shower. After, I brushed my teeth and curled my hair. I slipped into a pair of black leggings and a coral fringe crop top with some converse to match. I picked up my black handbag off the side and slipped in any necessities such as my phone and money.

I checked the time and realised we had to get going. I called a cab, and grabbed my stuff before walking to Vanessa's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it a couple of seconds later, "You ready?" I asked.

"Sure am." She replied. Vanessa was wearing a pair of grey floral leggings with a baseball t-shirt which had an ice cream cone on the front of it. She had on a pair of grey ugg boots, and her hair was straight and tied up into a messy bun.

"The cab is here." I told her, and we headed downstairs.

"Okay, we haven't forgotten anything right?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

Vanessa nodded and we headed out of the house. I walked over to the cab while she locked up, so that we could put our stuff in the car. It didn't take us long to get to the parking lot where the bus was waiting, but I spotted Ross straight away and he didn't look happy. I didn't think we were late but then again, Ross is probably just being awkward.

As we got out the car, I noticed him roll his eyes and walk around the bus to get on it. I shook my head and began helping Vanessa get our stuff out of the car. We headed over to the bus but as we were walking around the front to get to the door; someone bumped into Vanessa knocking her straight onto the floor.

"You should watch where you're going." Riker grumbled, not even attempting to help her up.

"Back at you." Vanessa replied with an annoyed tone as I helped her up. "Thanks Laura." She looked at Riker clearly waiting for an apology.

"If it's an apology you're waiting for; you aren't going to get one." He told her.

She scoffed, "You just knocked me straight off my feet. I think I deserve an apology, you egoistical jerk."

"Oh, I'm sorry what..." Riker began but Vanessa cut him off.

"Apology accepted." She gave him a triumphant grin. Oh yeah, that's my sister.

Instead of replying, he growled and walked away. I looked at Vanessa and laughed.

"Who _was _that?" She asked.

"Riker." I told her. "He's Ross' brother. Oldest of the band."

She rolled her eyes, "He's a jerk."

"Wait until you meet Ross." I told her laughing slightly, before we both got on the bus. "Hey Rydel." I greeted her with a hug. "This is my sister, Vanessa."

Rydel smiled, "Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Vanessa replied. I introduced her to the rest of the band, but they all ignored me; surprise, surprise. It took us about three hours to arrive at our first destination and we were staying in a hotel for the night, fortunately. As we prepared to get off the bus, I felt someone grab my hand. "What are you doing?"

"There's a ton of paparazzi outside. You're supposed to do your job." Ross replied. I groaned, I hate paparazzi. I looked at Vanessa who had slid her sunglasses on and was walking off the bus.

Ross and I walked off the bus and I tried to hide my face so that I wouldn't get blinded by the flashes. It felt like they were shouting millions of questions at us so I tried to walk as fast as I could; dragging Ross with me.  
We met everyone else in the hotel lobby. Riker and Rocky had gone to get the keys to our rooms.

Riker walked over and smirked at me, handing me a key for my room, "Here's the key to yours and Ross' room."

"Are you trying to torture me?" I growled.

"Just following orders from Jayden." He replied, before turning to his sister.

I sighed and headed off to my, or should I say our, room. I arrived in my room to find Ross already there.

He took one look at me and groaned, "You can sleep on the floor. Or in the bathtub."

I scoffed and dropped my bag onto the floor, "I don't think so. If anyone's sleeping elsewhere, it'll be you."

He ignored me, so I decided to start getting ready for the show tonight. I sat at the desk seeing as though that was the only place in the whole room that had a mirror; and began re-curling my hair. It didn't take me too long to do it, and once I was done I started on my make-up.

"Why do you even wear make-up?" Ross asked.

I looked at him through the mirror, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you wear make-up? It's not like you need it."

That caused me to turn around and look at him. "Did you just compliment me?"

"What? No." He scoffed.

I smirked about to reply until someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I yelled.

"Hey." Vanessa smiled, walking in. She was already dressed for the concert, wearing a scalloped backless lace dress which came to her mid-thigh. Her make-up was done naturally, with bright red lips and her shoes red wedges to match her lips. I could also tell her nails were painted red to match her lips and shoes. She also had a simple heart necklace around her neck; I had bought her it for her thirteenth birthday and she never took it off.

"You look amazing." I grinned.  
She smiled and did a little twirl, "Thanks. I need to borrow hairspray and a lot of bobby pins."

My eyes lit up, "Oh, let me do it. Please!"

She sighed but smiled, "Alright." I styled her hair so it was straight, and she had a beehive with two parts of her hair tucked behind her ears. I sprayed some hairspray so that it would stay up.

Ross began coughing, "Do you have to spray so much?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." I replied, rolling my eyes.

He scoffed.

"Done." I told Vanessa, and she looked in the mirror and grinned.

"Thanks Laur. It looks amazing." She grinned, hugging me. "I'm going to leave you to finish getting ready and see if Rydel's done."

Sure, I get stuck with Ross as a roommate and she gets stuck with Rydel. I nodded, and she left. Instead of turning back to the mirror, I stood up and began picking something to wear out of my suitcase.

"So, why couldn't you leave her alone at home? She seems mature enough to take care of herself." Ross asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Just asking."

I sighed, "Sorry. I've lived with Vanessa since she was eighteen. It's always been me and Vanessa; we're best friends. I didn't want to leave her alone for three months and I didn't want to not be able to see her for three months."

"I get it." He replied. He didn't say anything else; and neither did I. Apart from when I told him I was going to get changed.

I picked out a bright blue lace crop top with black disco pants. I also had on a pair of blue wedges; much like Vanessa's except the colour and mine had a little bow on the strap. As I was waiting for Ross to come out of the bathroom, I switched on the radio. _Give Your Heart a Break _by Demi Lovato came on and I sang along to it.

_When your lips are on my lips__  
__Then our hearts beat as one__  
__But you slip out of my fingertips__  
__Every time you run_  
Ross came out the bathroom with a surprised look on his face, "I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I shrugged, this Ross was so much nicer than the jerk I met the other day.

Ross smirked, "Neither do I intend to."

And jerk Ross is back. Of course it was too good to be true. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

_**A/N: Am I moving this story too fast? Sometimes it feels like I am, then others it feels like I'm not haha. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks to you all for your lovely reviews, you're so sweet. Leave your reviews, I love them! **_


	4. Chapter Three

_Bleep._

My phone went off signalling I had a text. I sighed and read it.

_Jayden said we have to go on a date tonight when we arrive at our second destination. – Ross._

Oh, wow. Really? I already had a feeling today would be awful since we were travelling all day which meant all day around Ross, and now I have to go on a date with him?

"Hey." I greeted Vanessa and Rydel as I walked up to the tour bus.

Rydel noticed my annoyed face, "What did Ross do?"

"Nothing as such. He texted me that Jayden said we have to go on a date tonight, obviously for the publicity." I replied.

They both gave me looks of sympathy. "Maybe it won't be that bad." Vanessa said.

"Will you three get on the bus? We want to leave _today_." Ross said, irritated.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

I laughed as we got on the bus. We all ended up falling asleep since it was such a long drive but at least I didn't have to put up with any of the Lynch's being jerks.

~~~  
Ross and I went on our date around seven, and no surprises; there were paparazzi everywhere. I was wearing a simple lace dress, the top half was white and the bottom half was coral. I had on a pair of white pointy heels; which made me slightly taller and my hair was in curls.

We went out to eat a restaurant before going bowling; and we were actually having a pretty good time. Ross wasn't being that much of a jerk, apart from a few insults here and there which I ignored.

I picked up a bowling ball and began walking towards the alley but someone bumped into me; both of us falling to the floor and the bowling ball landed on my hand. I gasped in pain and clutched my hand to my chest.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Ross exclaimed.

"Uh, not..." I trailed off, realising he wasn't talking to me. "Never mind."

It was a girl who bumped into me. She was an average height with long, wavy brown hair and she was really pretty.

"I'm fine." She smiled at Ross. "I'm Maia."  
"Ross." Ross greeted, shaking her hand.

I sighed and stood up. I looked at my hand which was shaking and beginning to turn a purple-black colour. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Neither one paid any attention because they were too busy engaging in their own conversation. As soon as I got to the bathroom, I ran my hand under the cold tap. Who knew a bowling ball falling on your hand could hurt so much? Wait, is my finger supposed to be bent that way?

Maybe I should take a trip to the hospital. I walked out of the bathroom and began walking to Ross until I saw him and that girl bowling together. Okay, never mind. I'll go myself.

~With Vanessa~  
"What is all this banging out here?" Vanessa asked coming out of her room.

"Someone," Riker glared at Ellington. "Broke the lock, so I was trying to fix it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Well, can you not? We're trying to talk in here and we can't hear because you're making so much noise!"

"Tough." Riker grumbled, walking into his room to get a screwdriver. "We can't leave it broken."

"Why not? A maintenance guy will fix it." She followed him.

"And have to pay extra for breaking their lock? I don't think so. Don't shut the..." Too late. The door had already swung shut. "Vanessa!"

"What? I didn't shut it! All I have to do is pull the handle and it will open again." She tried the door but it wouldn't open. "Why isn't it opening?"

Riker sighed, "Didn't we just have a conversation about the lock being broken? I wasn't lying! The door won't open from the inside."

"No big deal, Ellington's out there." She banged on the door. "Open the door!"

"No!" He shouted back. "I'm not opening the door until you two make nice!" He yelled dramatically. "We're all sick of your arguing."

Vanessa's eyes went wide, "Open this door right now, Ellington or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what? What can you do behind a closed door where you can't see me let alone touch me?" He mocked.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Riker, "Would you tell him?"

"Open the door, Ratliff!" Riker yelled, banging on the door.

"Okay." Ellington replied. Riker and Vanessa looked at each other with happiness evident on their faces.

"Really?" Riker asked.

"No." Ellington replied. "I'm going to see Rydel now. I'll be back soon. Bye guys!"

His footsteps were heard going into the room next door. Vanessa groaned and flopped back onto one of the beds.

"Haven't you got your cell phone? Can't you call Laura?" Riker asked.

"No, I left it in my room." Vanessa replied.

Riker sighed and sat down. A few hours passed and Ellington still hadn't returned. Vanessa and Riker had done nothing but argue; they were so loud, people could probably hear them on the floor below.

Vanessa stood up beginning to get restless. "Where the hell is everyone?! I thought Laura and Ross would be back by now!"

"Would you calm down?" Riker asked. "They'll be back soon."

"No! You wanna know why? Because I've been stuck in a room for hours with _you_! I cannot think of a worse situation than this!" She exclaimed.

Riker rolled his eyes, "I'm not _that _bad."

"I beg to differ." She shot back. "You knocked me to the ground and didn't even apologise the first day I met you, and then ever since you've acted like a complete egotistical jerk towards me. You've been nothing but an asshole ever since we met and you know it."

"You know what, Vanessa? You haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine yourself. It doesn't matter whether I'm nice to you or not, you have your mind made up about me! You have your heart set on thinking I'm a total jerk, but what if I'm not that guy you're describing? What if I'm not who you think I am?" Riker challenged.

Vanessa leaned back against the wall, "Funny thing is, before I met you; I knew of your band and I always thought you were a great guy but then I met you and you weren't the nice, funny, charming guy that I always thought you'd be!"

"I don't know what to tell you Vanessa." He replied, moving closer to her.

Everything happened so fast. Riker pulled her body closer to his and crashed his lips upon hers. She raised her hands above her head, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he began to kiss her lips. She moaned softly, kissing back with as much intensity. Moments later, she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. He moved her hair away from her neck and moved his lips down, trailing kisses down her neck. She let out a loud moan, and he reconnected their lips.

The door swung open and they parted with a jolt; both trying to catch their breath. Ellington stood there in shock with Rydel by his side.

"Were we interrupting something?" Ellington asked.

Vanessa shook her head quickly, and she spotted Laura walking up the hall so she took her chance. "Hey look, Laura's back." She went over to her and seen her fingers wrapped in gauze. "What the hell happened?"

"I bumped into some girl when we were bowling and the bowling ball dropped on my hand. Resulting in broken fingers." She sighed, holding up her hand. "I had to go to the hospital."

"Where's Ross? Didn't he take you?"

Laura shook her head, "He befriended the girl that knocked me over. I don't think he even knows I left."

"So, you went alone? Why didn't you call me?" Vanessa asked.

"I tried. You didn't answer." Laura replied.

Vanessa came to a realization and glared at Ellington who looked anywhere else but her and Riker, "Sorry about that. Are you okay though?"

Laura nodded, "I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"You can stay with me and Rydel for the night." Vanessa smiled, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in Riker's room, Vanessa?" Ellington joked and Vanessa glared at him again.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Laura asked

Ellington smirked, "I'd like to know that too."

"Dude..." Riker warned him.

"Okay, let's go." Rydel said, dragging Vanessa and Laura into her room.

It was clear to both Laura and Rydel that Vanessa didn't want to discuss what happened between her and Riker so they didn't ask about it.

~Laura's POV~

The next morning we met the guys downstairs. We were going out for some shopping and sightseeing before the gig that night.

Riker and Vanessa were avoiding each other at all costs. God knows why, all I know is that Ellington locked them in Riker's room last night because he was sick of them arguing.

As we were walking out, Ross came up to me. "Hey. Where were you last night? You didn't come back to our room."

"I stayed in Vanessa and Rydel's room." I replied, quite irritated.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

I stopped walking, "You know what happened because you were there." He looked confused so I carried on. "Last night? When I dropped the bowling ball on my hand, I broke my finger."

"What? I didn't know you broke your finger. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he pretending to care now?

"You wouldn't have cared. You were otherwise occupied." I replied.

He sighed, "I would have still gone to the hospital with you. Then you wouldn't have had to go alone."

"It's fine. I'm okay, just a broken finger. I'll live." I smiled slightly.

He nodded and walked away. Honestly, I don't know why he pretends to care when he clearly just doesn't.

_**AN; Thank you for all your lovely reviews. You guys are so sweet. I've got like a million Ranessa and Raura story ideas in my head but I'm refraining from writing them. I also have loads of Ranessa one shots on my phone which no one will probably ever read haha. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter Four

~Laura's POV~  
"I'm sorry; I thought you just said that you and Riker kissed." I laughed at my sister, who kept a straight face. Wait, she was serious? My eyes went wide. "You and Riker kissed?! I thought you hated him!"

Vanessa looked desperate, "I did – I do! We just got caught up in the moment, and that's why I've been avoiding him."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't like him, if that's what you're implying." She snapped.

Who was she trying to convince?

"Okay..." I replied, not really believing her. "We should go. It's almost time for the concert."

She nodded and we left the hotel. We went to the venue where the concert was and found everyone backstage; though there was a new face. Well, not so new to me. It was Maia; I inwardly sighed.

"It's about time you two made it." Riker said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to wait for us anyway."

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied.

He pressed his lips together, "Yes there is, you know there is and unless you want me to say it in front of everyone..."

Vanessa cut him off, "Let's talk over there."

Riker smirked and followed her to sidelines, while Maia made her way over to me.

"Hi," She greeted with a smile. "I'm Maia."

"I know." I nodded. "I met you last night when you met Ross."

She looked confused for a minute before her eyes went wide, "Oh that's right. I bumped into you. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Ah, it's no problem." I waved her off. "Nothing but a broken finger."

"I'm so sorry." She apologised.

She seemed genuine enough; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. I think I judged her a little too quickly.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"So, you're Ross' girlfriend, right?" She asked and I nodded. "And I ruined your date that night too." She seemed to be telling me and herself.

I laughed slightly, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry; I don't like him or anything. I'm not going to turn into a psycho and try to steal him from you." She laughed slightly.

Damn.

"I didn't think that." I said, giving a nervous laugh.

She nodded, "Yeah you did." She laughed slightly. "I actually like someone else..." She trailed off, casting a glance behind us.

I smiled and gave her a look to tell me.

"Promise you won't tell?"

I nodded, "Promise."

"I... I really like Rocky." She said, and my eyes went wide but I smiled.

~Vanessa's POV~

"What do you want, Riker?" I asked, frustrated after he dragged me away from everyone to talk about something that I didn't want to talk about.

"About last night, I..."

I cut him off, "Look, I didn't want it to happen any less than you did okay? Let's just forget it happened. It's not like I'm going to confess that I've liked you this whole time and we'll live happily ever after because I'm not going to."

"Uh, okay. I was going to say I want us to try and be you know friends..." He said.

Oh. "I guess..."

"I thought you'd take more persuading than that." He joked.

I laughed slightly, "Well, I have to spend the next two months with you so we may as well _try _to get along."

"Come on Riker, it's time to go on!" Rocky yelled.

"Coming!" Riker yelled back before looking at me. "So I should go. I'll see you after the show."

I nodded, "See you."

Riker jogged over to his band mates while I went over to Laura. She was talking to some girl with brown hair.

"Hey." I greeted them.

Laura looked at me, "Oh hey. Vanessa this is Maia, Maia this is my sister Vanessa."

"It's nice to meet you." Maia smiled, shaking my hand.

"You too." I replied.

"What did Riker say?" Laura asked.

"Not much actually." I replied. "He just asked if we could try to be friends."

Laura nodded, "Oh I see."

~Laura's POV~  
After the show, Ross went off somewhere; he said he had something to take care of. When he came back, he invited Maia to come on the rest of the tour with us. As he did; he smirked at me, clearly he was just trying to annoy me.

Maia agreed, and I knew it was because of Rocky and the more I thought about it, the more I thought they'd make a really cute couple.

We made it back to the hotel and arranged to meet Maia here in the morning so that we could go to our next destination.

When I got into our shared room Ross started talking, "I'm glad Maia's coming on tour with us, maybe I'll finally get a real girlfriend and I won't need you."

"Give it up, Ross." I laughed. "You're stuck with me for the next three months whether you like it or not."

"Ugh."

"God, at least your brother is _trying _to be friends with my sister, why can't you at least _try _to be nice to me for once?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well, Riker's an idiot and I don't want to try." Ross replied. "The sooner this is over the better."

I shook my head, "You make it sound as though I'm the jerk here. And you and I both know that's not true."

"Whatever."

~~~  
The next morning we got on the tour bus bright and early ready for the long journey ahead of us. Vanessa and Rydel were chatting away while Ellington and Riker were in the games room. Rocky and Maia were flirting up a storm, and I saw Ross, who was playing his guitar, keep casting glances over to them. He looked kind of jealous, and angry at the same time.

"Hey." I greeted Ross, sitting beside him.

He didn't look at me but kept playing his guitar. "What?"

"I'm sorry about Maia and Rocky." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I cocked my eyebrow, "Well, you like Maia and she likes Rocky. It can't be easy liking a girl who likes your brother."

He shrugged, "It happens all the time with Riker. I'm used to it."

"Still. I know I find it hard when I like a guy but he decides he likes Vanessa, and that happens all the time." I replied.

"Then why are you so close with her?" He asked.

"It's not her fault if a guy likes her. It's not like she asks them to. And she's family; she's all I've got." I replied, looking at Vanessa for a moment who was still chatting away to Rydel.

He finally looked at me, "It's sweet. The relationship you have with her. I have a similar relationship with my brothers and Rydel; I couldn't imagine not being close with them. But what about your parents? Do they live somewhere else?"

I froze before sighing, "No. They aren't... with us anymore. They died in a car crash a few years back."  
"Oh." He replied. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm also sorry I asked about it."

I laughed a little, "It's fine. The question was bound to come up sometime, sooner rather than later I guess."

He laughed slightly too.

Ugh, why couldn't Ross be like this more often?

_**AN: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was originally going to make Maia horrible, but I decided not to because there are so many stories where everyone hates her and she gets between Raura.  
Also, what do you guys think of R5's new music video? Amazing, right?  
And Laura's going to make a brief appearance on Switched at Birth this summer, I really can't wait. Only sixteen more days! I think she might play Bay and Emmett's daughter from the future episode, unless she's just some random kid at Carlton or in Bay's art class or something. I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see.**_


	6. Chapter Five

I lay in my bunk in the tour bus, staring at the bunk above mine. I sighed deeply. Today was the anniversary of my parents' death. Usually, I'd spend all day cooped up in my bedroom not wanting to remember that night but today was different. Today I had to face the world, today I had to act like normal, today I had to pretend that everything was okay.

"Laura, are you awake?" I heard Rydel ask.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I replied.

"We're here. Vanessa, Maia and I are going to do some shopping. Do you want to come with?" She asked.

On one hand, I didn't want to go but that would lead everyone to think something was wrong and I didn't want anyone to know what today is. Vanessa probably doesn't either.

"Yeah, I'll come." I replied.

"Okay, we'll meet you outside." She said, before I heard footsteps and the door close.

I got out of bed and got ready for the day. It didn't take me long, but it was probably just because I rushed. I left the bus and found Vanessa, Rydel and Maia right out front.

I smiled, "Hey guys."

They all said various hellos' back, and we headed towards the mall. Rydel and Maia went off while Vanessa hung back.

"Laur, I know today is hard for you. It is for me too. But, lets try and act as normal as possible okay?" She said.

I nodded, "I was planning on it."

She gave me a small smile and we didn't speak for the rest of the walk. Vanessa never seems bothered when today comes, I think she thinks because she's older she has to stay strong for me; which isn't true. But, she's one of those people who you practically have to _force _to tell you what's wrong because she'll just bottle it up until she explodes.

"So, I saw you talking to Ross on the bus the other day." She said, changing the subject. "How are things going with him?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know how to explain it. He is such a jerk but he has these moments where he's actually nice. Like the other day on the bus, we actually had a normal conversation but then he goes back to being an ass again."

"If you ask me, I think it's an act. I think they put up a front for some reason, maybe because of their past? I don't know. You just have to keep trying."

"At least Riker is trying with you though. He's trying to be friends, Ross just... he doesn't want to acknowledge me most of the time let alone be friends with me."

She looked at me, "I'm sure that's not true..."

"Oh it is. He told me the other day he didn't want to be friends." I told her. "There's not much more I can do."

"I'm sure he'll come around." She tried to reassure me. We arrived at the mall and Vanessa jogged to catch up with Rydel and Maia.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah maybe." I said to myself before following her.

~~~  
Later that night, after spending the whole day shopping I'd pretty much gotten everything off my mind but all through R5's concert I was zoned out.

They came running off-stage and I looked at them confused, "Is it over already?"

"Uh, yeah. Laura, where've you been?" Ellington joked.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I apologised.

Ross looked at me, and for a moment he actually looked concerned. "Where's your sister?"

"Huh?" I asked. "She's..." I looked beside me where I last saw Vanessa. "Not there."

Maia walked up to us, "Great concert guys."

"Maia, have you seen Vanessa?" I asked her.

"She went out the door. She said she needed some air." Maia answered. "Why?"

I nodded, "No reason. I was just worried because I hadn't seen her that's all."

Maia seemed to buy it but Riker didn't, "Should I go look for her?"

I wanted to say no, but today... Maybe he should. Just in case. "Please."

~Vanessa's POV~  
Usually on the anniversary of my parents' death, I handle it pretty well; for Laura. But, everything just seems to remind me of that awful day today. At the concert, I knew I had to get some air and be alone before I completely broke down or something. I had to be strong. For Laura, if not for myself.

I sighed and sat down on some rocks at the beach. Considering it should be warm, I was only wearing a black crop top and blue skater skirt which meant it was pretty cold. My curly hair whipped around in the wind, as I felt the first tear drop down my cheek.

I inhaled deeply; there's no going back. A few more tears rolled down my cheeks, and I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knee.

"Vanessa?" A voice said from behind me.

I stood up in shock and turned around, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Laura wanted me to find you. She was worried." Riker replied.

I tried not to look at him so that he wouldn't know I'd been crying, "Oh. Well, I'm here so you can go now."

"Have you been crying?" He ignored my last statement.

"No..."

He nodded, "Yes you have. Vanessa, what's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I replied, sitting back down. This time he sat beside me.

"You know, it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up."

I nodded, "I know. Laura tells me that all the time."

"Then you think you'd listen to her." Riker joked.

I laughed a little, "Today is the anniversary of my parents' death." Wait, why am I telling him this? "I um, I usually just hold it in for Laura, because today is _so _hard for her. She doesn't even get out of bed usually, but we didn't want anyone to know so we were trying to act as normal as possible. Clearly that didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I waved him off. "It just got too much. I needed a break."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I always am, aren't I?"

He nodded, "You don't have to be though. Not all the time. Sometimes, a cry is what you need."

"I think I'm all cried out for the day." I replied, giving him a half smile.

"Ness, how are we supposed to be friends if you don't trust me?" He asked.

I looked up at him. Hmm, Ness? I don't really like nicknames normally, but coming from him? I could get on board with it. "I do trust you."

He held my face in his hands. "Then trust me when I say its okay. You can cry in front of me." Since when was he so nice? I bit my lip. "Just let it all out."

Five words were all it took. One tear ran down my face, then another, and I could no longer stop myself from bursting into a fit of hysterics. He didn't say anything but just rubbed my back and held me while I cried.

Maybe just maybe – I was wrong about him.

~~~  
"I hope Vanessa's okay." I said, pacing in the room Ross and I were sharing. "Where is Riker? He should be back by now."

Ross shrugged and threw his phone down, "He's not answering his phone. Maybe they went out to eat or something. I'm sure she's fine."

"She never goes without telling me, though." I frowned.

Ross began strumming away on his guitar.

_Tears stream down your face,  
When you lose something you can't replace  
Tears stream down your face..._

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try  
To fix you...

"That's really good." I complimented him.

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks but I didn't write it. Riker did. Actually, he wrote it for me."

"Why?"

He gave me a sceptical look as though he wasn't sure if he should tell me.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." I told him.

He sighed a little and pressed his lips together. "He wrote it because-because I was bullied. When I was ten, I'd come home every day with bruises and cuts but I never told anyone why. One day when one of the guys threw me to the ground, Riker saw. He stopped them," A tear ran down his face and I sat beside him and moved my hand up and down his back and shoulder, squeezing slightly. "He told them that if they ever, ever touched me or said another word to me then they'd regret it." He smiled slightly. "I never saw them again."

I felt myself get a little choked up at his confession. "Well, look at you now. You're Ross Lynch, part of a world famous band. You have good friends, an _amazing _family. They are the ones who are sat at home right now so _jealous _of who you are, and like most other teenagers these days; addicted to drugs."

He laughed a little. "At least you know why I'm such a jerk all of the time."

"You're not a jerk all of the time." He gave me a look. "Okay, you are." I patter his knee and swallowed. "But you don't have to be. Why should you stoop down to their level? You're better than them. And I know there's a nice guy in there somewhere."

"Why are you being so-so nice? You hate me."

"I don't _hate _you. And because you're letting me." I replied.

He looked me in the eyes, "You're probably going to hate me in a minute though."

"What? Wh..." But I was cut off. I bet you can't guess why. Yep, he kissed me. At first, I was shocked didn't respond, and kept my eyes open but just as he was about to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my eyes fluttered closed.

I could get used to this new Ross.

_**A/N: They finally kissed yay! Is anyone still reading this story? I feel like no one is anymore, haha. Anyway, more drama to come... maybe. And to Sarahlover – I sure can. I have plenty of ideas, and I even have some written. If you have any ideas, DM them to me. **_


	7. Chapter Six

My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I could not stop thinking about the kiss, even if it had been over a week ago. Ross hadn't mentioned it, and neither had I. He'd been a lot nicer to me lately so I didn't want to either in case he went back to how he was before.

My only problem was, was I starting to like Ross as more than a friend? I didn't want to. I mean, we hated each other from the beginning then we have a moment and kiss and now I'm suddenly what? Like in love with him or something? Ha, that's the story to tell my children.

Oops, I'd gone off in my own world again and missed the call. Eh, it was only Maia. I'll call her later or something. Wait, now Vanessa's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Why weren't you answering before?"

"What? You haven't called me." I replied, confused.

"No but Maia did." Vanessa replied.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "So, what do you want?"

"We're not going to the concert tonight. We're going to have a sleepover just me, you, Maia and Rydel." Vanessa explained.

"Is there a particular reason or..."

"We're just sick of boys." Maia joked and I heard Vanessa laugh.

"Eh," I shrugged. "That's a good enough reason for me."

They both laughed. "So we'll see you in a few yeah?"

"Okay. Is Rydel with you guys or should I get her too?" I asked.

"We're in Maia's room, so she's not here. We were about to call her but I guess you can just go get her." Vanessa replied. "See you soon!" She hung up.

Okay, I better get some stuff together. I quickly pack some stuff in an overnight bag before heading down the hall to Rydel's room. I knocked on the door and she answered with a smile.

"Hey. We're going to spend the night in Maia's room with her and Vanessa. You up for it?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly, "I have something I wanna talk to you guys about anyway." She went back inside and I followed her so that I wouldn't be stood out in the hall while she got her stuff.

~Vanessa's POV~

_Hey. I hope you're feeling better today. I miss that beautiful smile of yours._

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"What are you so smiley about?" Maia asked.

When I didn't reply, she grabbed my phone.

"Maia!" I exclaimed. "Don't..." I tried to warn her.

She smirked. "Well, I know that's not from Riker. Right?"

I sighed a little and gave her a look before grabbing my phone back. "Okay, okay. It was from Riker but we're just friends."

"Just friends?" She nodded clearly not believing me. "Okay so if you're just friends, you wouldn't mind if I made a move, right?"

My eyes went wide. "What?! I thought you liked Rocky? I mean, he totally likes you and you were flirting with him and..." I trailed off noticing the look she was giving me. "You know that because you're just testing me."

"Works every time." She smiled. "I'd totally high five someone right now but no one else is here so never mind. So, explain!"

"Alright, fine but you can't tell Laura. She'll just freak out and everything will get blown out of proportion and I just... just promise you won't tell her or anyone else for that matter okay?"

She nodded, "Of course." She stuck out her pinkie and I linked it with mine.

"Okay so, before you got here it was like a week into the tour and we were in the hotel. Actually, it was the night Laura was out with Ross and they met you." I began. She cringed. "And Riker and I got locked in his room."

"What? How?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ellington. They broke the lock, and it only opened from the outside so while Riker and I was arguing, he locked us in. We argued the whole night practically. I started yelling at him about how I thought he was going to be this really great guy and then he... kissed me."

"And you kissed back?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes." I sighed. "We didn't talk for a few days but then at the concert remember when we met?"

She nodded.

"Well just before that, Riker asked if we could be friends. Not before I yelled at him some more about the fact I was going to admit that I liked him because I don't. And I agreed."

"Wow." She said.

I shook my head, "That's not all. Normally I would never, ever tell anyone this but I trust you. Remember that night over a week ago that I ran out of the concert?"

She nodded again.

"It was the anniversary of my parents' death. I usually hold myself together – for Laura's sake. But that day was different. Everything and I mean _everything _seemed to remind me of them and of the night they... I needed to go so I went to the beach and I'm sure you already know that Riker found me but while we were there, I usually never cry in front of anyone or let them know I'm hurting but he just was... there for me you know? He wasn't a jerk, he was just Riker." I finished.

"Okay first, I'm glad that you felt you could trust me with that." She smiled and I smiled back. "Second, it sounds like you two have got something going on."

I opened my mouth to reply but she didn't give me a chance.

"Do you like him?"

I shrugged, "There's the thing. I don't know. I don't know if I know him enough yet to make that decision. I don't want to date him and him suddenly go back to being the jerk that I met. I like how things are now. He's sweet – and I don't wanna change that."

"I guess but... but what if it doesn't change anything? I mean, besides the fact you'll kiss and what not, but he might just be the guy you know now. Who's to say he'll go back to being a jerk? People change, Ness."

"Do you know what? I'm just gonna let fate run its course. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then it doesn't." I replied. "So enough about me, what about you? I feel like I don't anything about your life back at home."

She looked down for a brief moment, "That's mainly because I don't really have one."

"What about your friends? Your family?" I asked.

"I've lived on my own most of my life. My family live in New York, I live in Miami. That's how it's always been. I don't have any friends, it's not that I didn't try to make friends; I did. But I don't make friends easily and no one ever tried to make friends with me." She explained.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Well now you have us."

She gave me a grateful smile and the door opened.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Laura greeted.

"Hey," I replied, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

Rydel sat on the floor with us, "So, did we miss anything?"

I looked at Maia who widened her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Nope. Did we?"

"No." Laura said.

"Actually, yes." Rydel said.

Laura looked towards her, "We did?"

"I think I might... like someone. As more than a friend. But I'm worried how they and everyone else will react. And I don't know what to do about it." She explained.

"Well tell us who it is." I urged her. Even though we already guessed.

She pressed her lips together and looked down for a moment, "Okay, it's Ellington."

"No way."

"Shut up!"

"Seriously?!"

She glared at us for a moment. "I have a feeling you already knew that."

"Oh please. Everyone within a fifty mile radius knows it." Laura said.

"If I didn't know, how on earth would you guys know?" She asked bewildered.

"Because we're your best friends." Laura winked playfully. "And you make it kind of obvious."

"No I do not!"

I scoffed. "Don't you think we don't notice the playful hits here and there? The blushing? The flirting? I mean, you're almost as bad as Maia and Rocky."

"Hey!" Maia objected throwing a piece of popcorn at me.

I laughed and threw it back at her.

"Yeah what's going on there by the way?" Laura asked. "Any updates?"

Maia shook her head, "I don't know how much more obvious I can make it. I'm going to have to practically throw myself at the guy to get his attention."

"I'm pretty sure you already have his attention. I mean, this is Rocky we're talking about here." Laura replied.

"Exactly. He flirts with _all _the girls. Even you two," She looked pointedly at Laura and Vanessa.

Rydel nodded. "It's true."

"I just don't think he's interested." Maia shrugged.

I looked at her, "Don't give up just yet. I'm sure he's interested. I have a sixth sense about these things."

"I'm sure you do, Ness." She mocked.

"Don't mock me." I joked before looking at Laura. "How are things going with Ross? Is he still being a jerk?"

She visibly swallowed. "Not exactly."

"What- what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well that night over a week ago when you went to the beach and Riker went to find you," She began. "We... had a moment."

Maia eyed her. "What kind of moment?"

Laura bit her lip. "We kissed."

_**A/N: Alright, a nice little chapter of just the girls there. Expect more Maia/Vanessa friendship, I really like how I've portrayed them in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing. **_


	8. Chapter Seven

~Laura's POV~

"Hey," Ross greeted, walking in to our shared room. "We haven't been seen in public together for a while so I was thinking we should go on a date or something."

"You were thinking or Jayden was thinking?" I mumbled.

He glared at me for a moment."Jayden was thinking."

I nodded with a smirk.

"So, are you in?" He asked.

"I kinda have to be. It's my job." I replied. "What were you 'thinking' we'd do?"

"Well, Jayden was thinking we go on another dinner/bowling date but judging by your broken finger; that's probably not a good idea." I rolled my eyes. "So, how about we go to that carnival down town instead?"

I stood up with a grin. "Aw, I love carnivals. We should invite the others too. I know Vanessa loves carnivals nearly as much as me."

"I already did." He replied.

I put my hands on my hips. "Is spending the day with me really that bad?!"

"You suggested it." He said.

"Not before you actually invited them."

He laughed slightly. "Let's go, already. Everyone's waiting. Do you always have to be late?" He opened the door.

I scoffed and walked out of the door, "Says you." I could practically feel his glare in the back of my head.

~~~  
We reached the brightly coloured carnival only half an hour later. Rides and games were everywhere with people talking and laughing with their friends and family. We went on a few games to begin with and I managed to win a small stuffed dog.

"I can't believe you won yourself a stuffed dog." Ross said.

"Hey, it's not my fault my 'boyfriend' sucks at carnival games." I teased.

He narrowed his eyes. "Mark my words, by the end of the day I will win you something."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed not believing him at all. I mean, he seriously sucks at these games. Especially if I'm better at them than he is.

He glanced in front of us where the others were walking; we apparently were trailing behind them. He pushed me slightly to the side and I stumbled almost falling but he caught my arm. "You're so clumsy, you know that right?"

"Oh I'm sorry, except that I was pushed by a very strong guy." I replied sarcastically. "I'm a fragile person, Ross."

"You think I'm strong huh?" He winked.

"Oh shut up." I blushed. "What was the purpose of pushing me?"

"We're going to play some carnival games."

"And you couldn't have just said 'hey Laura, we're going to play some carnival games.'" I glared at him.

He shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" He grabbed my hand as we went over to the closest game which happened to be Ring Toss. "Let's get winning!"

I rolled my eyes in return.

~Vanessa's POV~  
"Where did Laura and Ross get to?" Maia asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they've gone for a romantic ride on the Ferris Wheel." I suggested, grinning.

"Aww," Rydel gushed. "Now I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel. Who wants to join me?"

"I actually hate big rides," I lied. "Maia does too."

"I don't..." Maia began but I discreetly elbowed her to go along with it. "I don't wanna go on the Ferris Wheel because I hate big rides!"

I nodded. "Why don't we go on some games? Ratliff, you go with Rydel and we'll meet you guys later."

"But I wanna go on the Ferris wheel." Riker whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. You can win me a," I paused. "A bunny or turtle or something."

"A turtle?" Maia questioned causing me to glare at her. "So we'll see you guys later? Okay, bye."

"I thought we'd never get them alone." I whispered to Maia.

"Why was it so important to get them alone?" Someone whispered next to me. I jumped and looked beside me. Rocky was smirking.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Maia asked.

He shrugged. "Vanessa isn't the quietest whisperer."

"It's true." Riker nodded in agreement.

"Well," I scoffed, crossing my arms. "You can't honestly tell me you don't see it."

"See what?" Rocky asked.

"Between Ratliff and Rydel..." I replied and they looked at me blankly. "The flirting..." Nope, nothing. "Their constant 'moments'..." Still nothing. "Are you guys like blind or something? They like each other!"

Riker scoffed. "They do not." Rocky nodded in agreement.

Maia and I watched them for a moment waiting for them to come to a realisation.

"Oh my god, they like each other!" Rocky exclaimed; his eyes wide.

"Well, we know Rydel likes him but we're pretty sure Ratliff likes her too." Maia smiled. "They're gonna be great together."

Both the guys looked hesitant.

"Oh come on. Rydel's gonna get a boyfriend some day, and she's gonna get married and have kids... And who better for that to be than a guy who's practically already in the family anyway?" I reasoned.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Maia cut him off, "Ooh, look! A photo booth!"

"Ooh yay!" I grinned, clapping my hands together enthusiastically.

"What's so exciting about a photo booth?" Riker asked, confused.

"Uh, what's more fun that a photo booth?" I replied.

The first few photos were just me and Maia. The first was me blowing a kiss into the camera while Maia smiled, the next I pulled a duck face and made two peace signs while Maia did the same but with only one peace sign, the third we both stuck our tongues out and the fourth we both smiled at the camera. Just as we took the last one, the curtains opened and Riker and Rocky joined us. We spent the next ten minutes smiling and pulling funny faces at the camera.

~Laura's POV~  
"Ugh, come on Ross." I groaned as he dragged me over to what felt like our fiftieth game but really it was our tenth. "You aren't going to win anything. You suck."

"I have a disease which stops me from winning the first few times."

I gave him a funny look. "No you don't."

"Okay but I do not suck." He replied. "I also promised I'd win you something; and I will."

I sighed. "Maybe you should try something easier like hook-a-duck."

"Hook-a-duck is not fun nor is it a challenge. I like a challenge." He smiled.

"I can tell." I muttered. "Well, do you really think there's any chance that you'll win at the shooting gallery? It's pretty hard."

"We'll have to see, won't we?" He asked handing over his money. He picked up a gun and aimed it. I watched as he played. Miss. Miss. Miss. Ooh, Miss. Miss again. And Miss again.

"Hard luck dude." The guy behind the desk said.

Ross sighed and he turned away but his eyes lit up a second later. "Skeeball! Now this, I can play!"

"Oh, just like you could play the other ten games?" I asked.

He ignored me and grabbed my wrist dragging me over to the Skeeball game. He positioned himself and threw the ball. My eyes went wide; he got a hundred. How is that even possible? He threw it again and got fifty. Then he threw it for a third time and a got a hundred again. He cheered at I looked at him in shock.

"Told ya I can play Skeeball." He grinned, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "What do you want?"

I was still in slight shock but shook it off as I spotted the cutest stuffed cheetah with the biggest eyes. He must have noticed me looking at it because the next thing I knew the guy was handing it over. "Aww thanks Ross. This was really sweet." I threw my arms around his neck; hugging him.

"It's no problem." He replied, hugging me back. I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably find the others." I smiled and he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we began walking.

~Vanessa's POV~  
"How on earth did we lose Maia and Rocky?" I asked exasperated. "They were right behind us!"

Riker shrugged and things were silent for a moment but a comfortable silence not an awkward silence. I was lost in my own thoughts until I felt him pull my arm over to a ball and bucket toss game. I watched as he got a ball in the bucket.

"How on earth did you do that?" I asked, stunned. "The ball always falls out!"

"Here," He smiled and pulled me in front of him. He made me stand slightly to the side and put the ball in my hand; I shivered slightly at his touch. He put his hand over mine and the other hand on my hip; swinging our arms back and forth slightly before throwing it into the bucket. It landed in the bucket with ease and didn't roll out. "See, easy. Think you can take the last one yourself?"

Part of me wanted to say yes because I really think I could but I didn't want him to move so instead I said, "Not really. You should show me again." And that's exactly what he did. The third ball also landed in the bucket without rolling out. Riker let me pick a stuffed toy. I picked a stuffed light brown bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. I thanked him and we began walking again.

"Another photo booth," He commented. "Let's go in." He dragged me inside the photo booth. It was slightly smaller than the last but still big enough to fit two people.

The first few were us pulling faces and just being silly, they probably managed to get a few of us laughing since we were laughing so much. Within the last few, I ended up on his lap; don't ask how. We walked out laughing, and I picked up the photo strip; glancing through them.

The very last one was of me sat on his lap while Riker kissed my cheek. I was smiling with my eyes closed. It was really cute.

I felt a chin rest on my shoulder, "You took pictures without us?!"

My eyes went wide, "Excuse you. You left us within the first ten minutes. Then Rydel and Ratliff left so Maia, Rocky, Riker and I went into a different photo booth then Maia and Rocky left so we went into this one."

"Well," Laura gasped in mock shock. "I'm slightly offended. Come on, we're gonna take some too." She pulled me back into the photo booth. We sat down prepared to take some pictures but she popped her head back out, "Ross, get in here!" I looked at her. "What? He missed out too!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes biting my tongue from saying anything as Ross came in too. He sat in the middle as we began taking more pictures.

_**A/N: Cute, fluffy chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all your lovely reviews.**_


End file.
